


Back

by wibblywobblySilverBird



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Season 4 Episode 1, and a funny epilogue, but actually just a lot of fluff, if i had written the script, this is what would have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblySilverBird/pseuds/wibblywobblySilverBird
Summary: What if Rose Tyler had actually managed to stay in her Dimension a bit longer while the Adipose flew away?--Set during Season 4, Episode 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another relatively short thing I've had in my drafts for a while.  
> It's basically what I hoped would happen at the end of Season 4, Ep. 1 when Donna came up to Rose.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

 

When Rose stood there, in the middle of London, _her_ London, she felt the joy rising up in her heart like a flame, burning through her body.

She saw the Adipose rising up towards this gigantic Spaceship, and she just _knew_ that this had to be the Doctors work.

But where was he?

She looked for the TARDIS, but couldn’t see her anywhere, and she didn’t dare to move around too far in case she would be drawn back to the other world soon.

Then this woman came to her, red haired, out of breath and with sparkling eyes, like she was on the way to the biggest adventure of her life.

“When you see a big, blonde woman called Silvia, just tell her _that bin there_ , okay? It’ll make sense. _That bin there._ Thanks”

Then she ran away again, a smile on her face.

Rose turned away and looked up to the spaceship once more.

If she couldn’t find the Doctor, who could manage to stabilize her form in this universe, she would have to go back _there_ and try again.

And who knew how long this was going to take?

She thought about this red haired woman once more. She had been so excited, so happy, just like Rose when she first went with the Doctor.

She froze suddenly. Maybe this woman had looked like her back then, because she was in the same situation.

Maybe … maybe he was just around the corner!

Without further ado, Rose spun around and ran in the same direction as the red head, racing as fast as she could.

 _Please, let me make it there in time,_ she thought, as she turned around a corner.

 

And there she was.

The TARDIS, standing in the corner of a dark street, unnoticed by everyone who wasn’t looking for it.

“Doctor!” Rose screamed as loud as she could and ran towards the big blue box, hoping she wouldn’t disappear before she reached her.

“Doctor!”

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out of it.

He looked like he always had looked; wild (beautiful) hair, big brown eyes, his long coat, only his suit was blue instead of brown, she noticed.

He cast his eyes left and right, confused by the voice calling his name.

Rose smiled at that, he always looked to the sides first; not noticing what was right in front of him.

“Doctor.” she said once again, gentle now, and took the last steps towards him.

And now he saw her, his eyes went up and down her body, then he just stared at her with an unbelieving expression, his mouth slightly open, his eyes like marbles.

“Rose.” he whispered and stepped out of the TARDIS into the rain (she hadn’t noticed it had started raining) and then his arms where around her, _finally!_

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent and laughing quietly, while tears streamed down her face. Everything was perfect now.

“Rose.” he whispered once again and held her away from him, only to place his hands at her cheeks and to look her deep into the eyes.

“You are here … but … how?”

“I tried all this time, Doctor.” she murmured and sniffed, the tears rolling uncontrollable now. “And now I managed it. I’m here! I’m _back!”_

“Yes you are.” he said and smiled, one of his bright, beautiful, happy smiles she loved more than anything in this world.

“Rose Tyler, there is nothing I wanted to say more than this: You are back, here, with me!”

And then they both laughed and she cried and his eyes even teared up a little as they went inside the TARDIS together (and totally forgot Donna, who was standing in the corner, being really confused).

 

For the rest of the night – well, the Vortex didn’t really have a night, or any time at all, but on earth it would have been the rest of night – they were in the infirmary, the Doctor running tests on Rose and scanning her with the Sonic Screwdriver, until he finally took her hands and looked her in the eyes with a smile.

“You’re stable now; the pull of the Void and the other dimension is gone. You’re officially part of this universe again, Rose Tyler.”

“So … this really is forever?” Rose whispered, hoping he would nod, and he did.

“Yes. There’s no void between us anymore, and there won’t be ever again. You can finally stay with me forever. Well, at least if you still want to …” He got quieter at the end, unsure if she still felt the same.

“Doctor, are you joking?” Rose laughed and removed her hands from his to lay them on his cheeks. “I said forever back then, and I meant it. I tried for almost three years now to come back to you. What should I do in the other dimension anyway, without you?”

“I don’t know.” the Doctor whispered and then he smiled. “So, forever then, huh?” he said sheepishly.

Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth. “Uh-huh.” she said. “But first, you gotta tell me one thing, Doctor.”

“Anything.”

“What was the last thing you wanted to say to me on that beach?”

For a second, the Doctor looked frightened, like a child, but then he relaxed and started smiling. He came really close to Rose, who was still sitting on the infirmary bed, and took her hands once more, holding them close to his hearts.

“I said Rose Tyler …” he stopped, took a deep breath and then looked Rose directly into her eyes, his brown ones meeting her greens, clinging to them.

“I love you.”

The three words were so quiet, she almost couldn’t hear them, but he had said it. He finally had said it!

A smile spread on Rose’s face, brighter than she ever smiled before, and the doctor mirrored that expression.

“You know, I haven’t said these words in a long, long time. And I never thought I would say them again. But I did now, and I’m happy I did, and you know why, Rose?

“Because your back!”

And then he kissed her, and she forgot the three years without him and the worries that he would never grow old with her, because _now_ was perfect, and _now_ was everything that counted, and _now_ was the time that she loved him, and he loved her, and she was back!

 

 

The End

 

Epilogue

A few hours later the Doctor and Rose stepped into the kitchen together, holding hands, and found Donna, who was sitting in a chair holding a cup of tea.

Slightly blushed, the Doctor cleared his throat.

“Uh, Donna, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot about you for the last hours.”

“Oh you did, really, I didn’t notice!” Donna replied ironically and stood up.

“Well, I don’t care, because when I walked down that corridor it let me to that gigantic bedroom that’s bigger than my house with a waterbed and in the bathroom there’s a whirlpool, so you go and have all the fun you want and leave me alone, ‘kay?!”

“Okay.” the Doctor and Rose replied, both grinning slightly.

Donna passed them and left the kitchen, but before the door closed behind her, she turned around once more and glanced at the couple.

“But y’ know, as far as I get it, the Alien here is like a thousand years old and you’re like, what? 20? 25? Not much older than that, I’d say. So, cute as you are and stuff, it’s a liiittle bit creepy. Bye.”

And then she disappeared out of sight, discovering the wonderful world of the TARDIS.

(Next she found the zoo, and after she saw a mammoth in there, she had totally forgotten about the relationship between the old Alien and the young human, so everything was fine and everyone was happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaking, so if you noticed any mistakes, please tell me!  
> Apart from that, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
